


Each Other

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MassacreCharacter: Thomas HewittRelationship: Thomas/readerRequest: “I don’t care what you look like, I never have! I love you for you. but you push me away and I cant take it anymore.” For Thomas Hewitt please?





	Each Other

You waited at the bottom of the stairs, your knee bouncing as your anxiety soared with each second. It was now dark out and everyone else had gone to bed, but you were waiting up for him to come up from the basement.   
Every time you heard the slightest creak from down there, you would sit up in anticipation. But Thomas never came up.   
closing your eyes tight, you tried to stop more tears from falling.   
Childhood sweethearts growing up, you longed for more from him. You never cared about his face, never seeing it as an issue until he started to.   
It wasn’t till he was in his late teens/early twenties and started working at the slaughter house and he started hearing the whispers and snide remarks from the others. Hoyt and Luda had tried to keep him sheltered from that sort of hate but they had also installed a hate from those who were outside the family apart from you.   
So he started wearing the masks.   
At first, you didn’t mind it. If it helped him deal with those horrible people as well as allow him to continue without feeling self-conscious. But then he started wearing it around you, and it placed a barrier between you two. You felt like he no longer wanted you around, and wouldn’t seek you out.   
Sometimes, you would see the glimpses that he still loved you, but then he would retreat away from you.   
You could trace most of why he acted like this to you back to once when you visited him at work.   
You followed the assistant through the factory, looking around you as you did. It wasn’t the most clean factory but it was a necessary part of the town.   
“Hewitt! You got a visitor.” He called and you looked forward into the room the guy had guided you into.   
Standing at one of the empty work benches was Thomas.   
You smiled at him, walking past the guy toward your old friend.   
“you forgot your lunch so I brought it up.” You hold up the small bag which contained a sandwich and a few other items for him to eat.   
you saw the kindness in his normally harsh eyes as he smiles down at you from behind the mask they made him wear. A leather muzzle, you thought, but Thomas really didn’t seem to mind it.   
“How’d you think an animal like that god a girl like her?” you heard one of the guys say to the other who had been walking past at the time. You heard it, and so did Thomas.   
He looked down, away from you. it was enough to break the sweet moment as Thomas took the bag from you and turn his back on you.   
\--------time skip ----------------  
You huffed a little, looking at the grand father clock in the hallway. Just then, you heard movement from below and the sound of stairs creaking.   
he was coming.   
Sitting bolt up right and twist to look over your shoulder, you couldn’t help but hold your breath as the doors slide open. Thomas walked out from the basement and started towards the stairs.  
The second Thomas’ eyes fall on your figure at the end of the stairs he froze, obviously debating whether to retreat back down stairs and if you had seen him or not.   
“Thomas?” you called out to him, grabbing onto the railing so you could pull yourself up to stand on the bottom step. “Its late. Are you finished?”   
Thomas seemed unable to look you in the eyes. He glanced down at his clothes. He was no longer wearing his apron and he had undone the first few buttons of his shirt. Looking over his shoulder. The basement was dark, and he had already turned off all the lights.   
He knew you already knew the answer, but he shook his head anyways.   
Something drew his eyes up to meet your own, and he instantly regretted it. He could see that sadness in your eyes as you swallowed. He could see the redness around your eyes and the way your cheeks glistened in the low light from your tears.   
“Cant you come to bed?” You stepped down the stairs and walked towards him but Thomas couldn’t help but take a step back from you which made you freeze.   
A soft sob left your lips that you instantly covered with a shaking hand. Fresh tears ran down your cheek as you stared up at him in confusion.   
Thomas couldn’t take any more of it.   
He turned on his heel and headed straight back to the basement, closing the door before you could follow him.   
Thomas held the door closed as he heard your footsteps running to the door as you attempted to open it but he was stronger than you. He heard you let out a mixture between a hiccup and a sob as you tried and failed to get to him.   
“Please Thomas. Don’t do this.” You begged through the door, knowing he was on the other side holding it shut.   
He gritted his teeth together as his whole body felt conflicted between keep the door shut and throwing it open to let you run into his arms.   
He felt you give up and slide to the ground as you cried against the door. Proper sobs that made him fall to his knees. He held the handle so hard it made his knuckles turn white even though you had given up.   
This was for your own good, he told himself. You deserved so much better than this, than him. He would be alone for the rest of his life, that he could deal with as long as you were happy.  
You pressed your forehead against the cold metal door as you made small gasps for air.   
“Thomas.” You whined his name and he flinched from behind the door. ““I don’t care what you look like, I never have! I love you for you. but you push me away and I cant take it anymore.”  
Thomas squeezed his eyes shut, determined not to let tears fall from his own eyes. He could feel the panic building from within his chest.   
He had fought so hard to have you, to keep you. he always tried to show you he truly loved you to the moon and back.   
Thomas didn’t know how long he sat there. He didn’t know how long he waited in the dark for you to leave.   
Eventually, he pressed his ear to the door and heard a soft snore.   
Pushing himself to his feet, he slowly pulled the door open to find you had passed out on the floor.   
He stared down at you for a moment, knowing how important his next move is.   
he knew he should leave you. Retreat back down to the basement and wait till morning. You would wake up and remember what happened and maybe leave him. You had said you couldn’t any more of this.   
Or he could scope you up into your arms and carry you upstairs.   
Thomas knew what he should do. But he couldn’t. he couldn’t leave you on the floor like this. No matter how much he knew you deserved more.   
Bending down, he picked you up bridal style. You were fast asleep but you instantly cuddled against him. He could feel you were cold and you still hiccupped a little when you were breathing.   
you dozed on his shoulder until he started climbing the stairs. On the final step, the floor board squeaked and Thomas’ head snapped towards you.   
your eyes fluttered open and instantly found his own. Your arms wrapped around his shoulder and you buried your face in his neck as you drifted off. You weren’t awake for long and probably didn’t remember exactly what had happened.   
All you saw was him and you instantly responded with affection.   
Thomas held you close as he carried you to the room he normally shared with you, although he hadn’t really slept in it properly for a few months now.   
When he entered, he couldn’t help but feel at home. Your soft fragrance filled the room and it had always been the nicest room in the house. The bed was still made, meaning you hadn’t just woken up and went to see him. You had stayed up to see him.   
Thomas stood in the middle of the room with you in his arms. He had never been so conflicted in his life.  
Apparently, you didn’t fall straight back asleep.   
Your fingers moved into his hair and to the ties of his mask. He didn’t realise you were aware of what you were doing until his mask fell away. But he couldn’t do anything since he had you in his arms.   
You pulled back from his neck to move in for a kiss. One that surprised Thomas but he was unable to restrain himself from kissing you back. If you were a snake, this would be your killer bite. Because he knew this was enough to shatter his will power to walk away from you right now.   
You kissed him with more passion than he deserved.   
Thomas felt his knees going for the 3rd or 4th time that night. He turned and lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed before he dropped you both.   
You were quick to move and straddle his hips. His hands never left your body before settling on your hips as you ground against him.   
Thomas couldn’t help but moan against your lips as he felt your hands slip round to cup his cheeks tenderly.   
“I love you.” you whispered when you pulled away from the kiss for breath.   
And Thomas broke.   
The sobs raked his body as he ducked his head away from your loving gaze. He felt too embarrassed to even look at you right now. He opted to buried his face in your neck as you had done. His arms wrapped around your waist and he held you tight against his body.   
After everything he had done, after how badly he had deteriorated over the years, you would happily throw yourself into his arms.   
he tried to nod, to respond to your words of affection with his own but he couldn’t.   
You didn’t question his actions, but allowed him to cry for as long as he needed.   
Eventually though, you drifted off.   
\-----------time skip -----------------  
When you woke, it was morning out. The sun shone in the window and through the curtains. The skin under your eyes were sore and tender to touch as you sat up and avoided rubbing your eyes.   
The second you remembered what had happened the night before, you looked to the side of bed that was Thomas’s. but it was empty.   
You almost cried out, feeling your heart break in two.   
Until you heard footsteps outside your room and the door opened.   
Thomas entered the room and in his hand was a bouquet of flowers from the garden wrapped in a ribbon.   
He paused when he saw you were awake but came in anyway. He wasn’t wearing his mask, and you weren’t sure where it had dropped to the night before.   
Thomas walked around to your side of the bed and sat down. He reached out a hand to cup your cheek, his thumb brushing over your sore undereye.   
You instantly leaned into his touch, smiling as your raised your own hand to cup his own.   
When your eyes met his, you could see the regret and sadness in his eyes as he stroked your cheek lovingly.   
You opened your mouth to say something, but then closed it. Because that was the beauty about Thomas. He didn’t require you to say a word. He was able to communicate to you with a simple touch and motion of his hand. His eyes were filled with his emotions and he was able to tell you everything you needed to hear right now. Maybe he couldn’t explain why he had turned from you for a while, or why he would never feel worthy of you. but he could show you how much you meant to him.   
In that simple moment, you didn’t have to worry about the outside world and their words. Just about each other.


End file.
